1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high density optical disc and a method of recording data on and/or reproducing data from the high density optical disc, and more particularly, to a high density optical disc in which, where data is continuously recorded in an area including a defective area, information indicating an end of a recording is recorded in a preceding area that precedes the defective area and a linking is performed in a subsequent area that is subsequent to the defective area, and a method of recording data on and/or reproducing data from the high density optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, optical discs are widely used as information recording media for an optical pickup apparatus which records and/or reproduces information in a non-contact manner. The optical discs include compact discs (CDs), digital versatile discs (DVDs), etc., which are classified according to the information recording capacity. For example, there are 650 MB CDRs, CD-RWs, 4.7 GB DVD+RWs, etc., as optical discs capable of being recorded on, erased, and reproduced from. Furthermore, an HD-DVD having a 23 GB recording capacity has been developed.
In the case of a conventional CD-RW capable of a repetitive recording, a basic recording unit in which a predetermined amount of data can be recorded is referred to as a packet and the known structure of the packet is shown in FIG. 1. A plurality of run-in blocks 103 and run-out blocks 105 are arranged before and after a user data block 105, where user data is recorded. Also, a link block 100 is provided at a leading portion of a basic recording unit to enable a continuous recording. However, where the user data block 105 includes a defective area where a recording is not possible, since data cannot be recorded in the defective area, the recording must be terminated before the defective area. However, where the defective area is found, there is no definition made with respect to a recording and/or reproduction method or the structure of an optical disc. Thus, it is likely that the defective area is processed differently according to the manufacturer of the disc or the recording and/or reproduction apparatus. Accordingly, a compatibility problem of a disc drive may occur.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2000-75374 filed by the present applicant discloses a defective area processing method and a recording medium in which a linking scheme of a predetermined rule is applied just behind a defective area with respect to a DVD-RW.
However, in the case of a high density optical disc having a capacity of 20 GB or more, to be introduced in the near future, where a defective area is found, there is no definition of a method and a structure of a disc to process the defective area. Thus, the above-described compatibility problem of a disc drive arises, and accordingly, a recording and/or reproduction becomes unstable with respect to the disc. Therefore, for the case in which a defective area is found in a high density optical disc, a definition of a recording and/or reproduction method and a structure of a disc corresponding thereto is needed.